the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Creature X
In 2009, a mysterious crystalline object of alien origin, known only to the public as Element X '''(also known as '''Creature X), was discovered during the War in Chechnya by a Russian soldier, who became the first superhuman. Years later, in 2019, it was rediscovered during a hiking trip in Montana by Alana Powell, who was on vacation during the time. The object turned out to be a sentient and shapeshifting alien lifeform that had arrived on Earth via asteroid impact millions of years ago and was able to avoid detection for millenia by disguising itself as a crystal. The creature attracted controversy by giving superpowers to anyone who came into contact with it, with Alana Powell being the first to become a superhuman as a result of interactions with the alien object. History The lifeform originally came to Earth sometime during the last Ice Age, but was able to evade being detected and found by humans by disguising itself as a crystal deep underground. It was able to remain undiscovered until the War in Chechnya, where Russian soldier Ilya Pankov discovered the alien entity during a tour of duty, which gave him superpowers as he interacted with it. The Russian government buried the incident, with the military discharging Pankov for "injuries sustained in the field." In the summer of 2019; Alana Powell, a college student, discovered the object while hiking with her family in Montana. The creature was able to give her superpowers, transforming her into a superhuman mutant of some sort, much like Ilya Pankov. Alana discovered the alien blessed her with numerous superpowers, including (but not limited to) Telepathy, psychokinesis, pain suppression, superhuman physiology, enhanced stamina, superhuman speed, and other benefits. Alana's story soon made national headlines, with many fearing that the alien object could be used as a weapon of war. To that end, the CIA decided to capture the alien for further study, hoping to turn it into a biological weapon of sorts. However, as of 2019, all government-sponsored searches for the alien lifeform have come up empty.Later that same year, Edward Maglio accidentally discovered the creature (disguised as a giant centipede) while fighting Los Eternos in Venezuela. He was bitten while investigating the creature in the Venezuelan jungle, and obtained superpowers as well. Phyiscal appearance In all its appearances, Creature X resembles an alien crystal with pulsating fibrous "bones" hidden inside the material. The creature can also take the form of a sentient gelatinous mass, which can attach itself to people and/or animals. Shapeshifting ability Creature X was also discovered to have the ability to shapeshift; it used this ability in Venezuela, where it vomited its poison onto Edward Maglio while disguised as a crystal. Attacks on humans The alien has been known to attack humans; In 2019, Alana Powell discovered firsthand that the alien could be aggressive, with the shapeshifting lifeform biting Alana when she tried to handle it after she first found it during her Montana hiking trip. The bites do not seem to be lethal, as there have been no records of anybody dying from Creature X's bites, at least for the time being. Mutation of humans The saliva in the alien somehow caused her body to suffer what she thought was an allergic reaction (it was eventually revealed to be a reaction from her body in response to the alien's saliva entering her system). The saliva reacted with Alana's body and mutated some of the cells in her body, which granted her superhuman powers. It also caused her to develop psychokinesis through unknown means. Superpowers The alien attracted controversy from the international community after it was found to have enhanced humans with superpowers through its saliva. The saliva was also found to have mutated the bodies of whoever the alien bit, which explained how Ilya Pankov and Alana Powell ended up having superpowers. How this has occurred is still a puzzle to the scientific community. Known victims *Ilya Pankov (Iron Jackal) *Alana Powell Trivia *The creature was initially called "Element X" by the public, due to the public initially mistaking it for a strange undiscovered crystalline element before it was revealed to be a sentient alien creature. Category:Creatures